Pink Rose Peach Fireworks
by Hitomeyu
Summary: It was New Year's eve and Natsuki and Sayori stayed at their homes to celebrate the ending of the year. Rewinding through all their memories, they enjoyed one another companies throughout the whole year.


Such an enthusiastic nature sprung upon each corners of the country. New year's eve is finally close upon newgrounds and lots of people are readying their clothes to walk towards different places to celebrate their new year countdown. The skies were darkening in a red orange luminescence. The horizon was filled with endless silhouettes that blocked the pomegranate glowing collision; now a low magenta traced the cotton clouds blushing the sides of the sun as it sinks down the horizon. It has now set, giving thousands of way to sparkling stars anew.

Dusk is finally here and most of the people have entered various stores to fit their newly afforded clothes, or their food that'll be ready to be eaten by the time of celebration. Shrines, that were long built on a steep hill, were open to many tourists. Lanterns were hung up with a yellowish-orange glow that lit each and every pillars. The shrine, well lit and flamboyant, was slowly crowded by many well dressed individual; different colors were worn by different people. Girls, boys, men and women gathered around a noisy but beautiful display of a gathering for their celebration. While some stayed at home to celeberate their new year's eve their own "way".

"Ahh…" An indistinct voice came from a silent hallway inside a house that was somewhat dimmed. "R-right… there…" "D...don't… move too much…" The sound echoed through the hallways as a small light seeped out of a tiny gap on the door. The door was opened an inch and the sounds slowly grew a bit louder as the conversations resided inside the room. "Aahh… Not right there… it's…" the indistinct voice as soft as it sounds like… the atmosphere inside the room was utterly different outside as silence breaks evenly. "N-NOOO" the same assertive voice shouted as she infuriatingly lied down on her back. "It's your fault, Sayori." "It's not really my fault when you know who moved too much when putting it in a bad place." Sayori pouted as she threw the argument back at Natsuki. "Jeez, this isn't what I really expected to be doing before it becomes new year!" Natsuki agitatedly spoke as she fidgeted her feet around.

"You were bored to the point you invited me to stack some cards… Now I guess you're bored again…" Sayori gently scratched her head as a sweat drop appeared on her temple. "Hmph." Natsuki crossed her arms as she was lying down on the floor. Sayori sighed as she stood up, "I'll just go and make something. You should stay here, alright? You're gonna love it." Sayori beamed at her before leaving the door open as she left the room. Natsuki stayed and sat down as Sayori told her to, but she fidgeted around while she was waiting for her. "Fummmmuuu…." Natsuki stretched inside the kotatsu as she sat up, yet again, patiently for Sayori to return. The room's temperature felt a little bit cold but the kotatsu that Natsuki is sitting in is warmer than the outside. "Even if it was honestly New Year's Eve, I have to admit… it isn't as productive as I have expected. I wanted to go somewhere and watch some fireworks… but I guess getting wind up in Sayori's house isn't such a bad thing." Natsuki pondered as she played with her feet under the kotatsu.

She peered carefully at the half-open door and waited for little bit while, expecting Sayori to pop up any moment. Seconds passed by and Natsuki found herself leaving the kotatsu. "Waa… Sayori's room looks very tidy and cute." Natsuki started looking around her room and checking each and every drawers. "..." She paused in between her unconscious checking. "W-wait… I'm not supposed to… be doing this… but... " She mischievously smiled internally and pulled back one of the most corner parts of the cupboard she was standing right next to. She found piles of books that had strange titles. "Snowy Rose", "Peach and pink…" Natsuki followed as she read the titles but she indifferently moved the books from the cupboard. Under it was a manga that seemed different from all the mangas she reads. The manga was placed inside a black plastic bag that concealed its contents from outside; it felt heavier with the pages the book held. "Well this looks interesting…" Natsuki mumbled as she slowly pulled the manga from the black plastic bag. With a sudden and quick thought, "EEEEP!" she squealed as she suddenly pushed the manga back inside the bag. "W-w-w-w-w-what was thaaat?!" Natsuki covered her mouth with her right hand as she looked around the room for any signs of Sayori coming back.

"This manga… T-this was the doujinshi that I secretly smuggled inside the literature club." Natsuki held the manga as tight as she can as she pulled it back up to check again. "How did she even get this? I thought I hid it well… this has been missing for at least 2 weeks before the Winter vacation started." Natsuki took a long look and sniffed the doujinshi that she was holding. "Naaatsuukii~ I have something for you." Sayori's voice echoed through the hallway as she called Natsuki. Natsuki panicked as she hid the manga behind her back as she waited for Sayori to pop up from the door. "Hey, I made us dinner… I'm sorry for taking too long." Sayori bowed her head in apology. "N-no, it's your house and I'm just intruding here… I'm supposed to be the one apologizing." Natsuki slowly placed the manga back in the drawer as she walked towards her holding Sayori by the hand and walked her through the hallway.

Natsuki stood right beside Sayori as she scanned the dining room for any changes. "Did you actually cook?" "Ehehehe…. No…" Sayori scratched her head as she felt low. Knowing Sayori she is a clumsy person, she would accidentally burn her cooking if she was left unsupervised. Natsuki looked for certain ingredients when she opened the refrigerator. "We could start cooking for new year's eve… this is actually enough." Natsuki smiled as she rummaged through the ingredients viable enough to do the cooking. "There were cupcakes there that I wanted to giiiiveee… but…" Sayori fidgeted as she vividly reminded all of her unhealthy eating habits. "I'm disappointed at you, but what happened… happened. Let's just get ready, it's almost gonna be new year!" Natsuki assertively crossed her arms and smiled brightly at Sayori. "I'm sorry… I… I'll fix a comfy kotatsu here in the living room so we could watch TV while eating." Sayori,wanting to have redemption, proclaimed as she stood behind Natsuki. "Nooow, you're talking." Natsuki beamed at her with relief but with ease and preparedness for the celebration. "Let's do this!"

Utensils clattered and rattled as the whole kitchen seemed messy, used bowls were filled with stains of eggs. Knives were tainted with a sticky surface small leftovers of hanpen. Ovens were preheated while the ingredients were being finished and set aside. Sayori ran away from the sizzling pan as she placed raw fish, while Natsuki stayed with a cover of a pot to use as a shield against the oil. "Sayori! Have some confidence, if we don't finish this in time, we'll be devastating our dinner for tonight!" Natsuki nagged her around as if the spotlight was on her. Minutes passed by as the two, exhausted, proudly smiled at each other as they wiped their sweat off. "Haha, No sweat!" Natsuki bragged.

They readied the food eagerly as they worked together. The food was gently placed atop of the kotatsu as they sat there in silence. "You are surprisingly well experienced in cooking" Sayori said with a shallow and gentle voice. "Well, my mother taught me lots of things… and also… this was honed since I wanted to give my cooking a to someone special." Natsuki fidgeted as she looked down. "I'm special to you since you made these cookings with pure love." Sayori sneered at her and looked forward to the celebration. "Hmm…" Natsuki simply nodded and started the feast, however she was somewhat flustered from what Sayori said. Minutes have passed and the countdown was finally zero as they rewinded their thoughts of the previous year. The fireworks display was beautiful in the tv but it wasn't as beautiful as the physical display. Unfortunately, Sayori and Natsuki spent their time in one place.

"That cooking was so goooodd, thanks to me. Hehehe" Natsuki bragged off as she finished her food. "You really like to brag about how much you can do with your size" Sayori grinned at her as they say down beside each other near the kotatsu. "What? No, I just wanted to show people that I have capabilities even with this body… I mean, I want to have at least the same size of Yuri's… or probably yours…" Natsuki slowly feeling awkward after saying that, she saw Sayori looking at her. "I don't have a nice body…" "Yes, you do." Natsuki insisted. "No, I don't. I am not ideal." "Then what do you call this then?!"

Natsuki grasped Sayori's chest as she started fondling it frustratingly. "These are lumps of fat because you eat too much! How can this not be ideal?" "S-stooop!" Sayori moaned as Natsuki wrinkled her red shirt while fondling her. Natsuki shifted from her chest to her hips tickling her as Sayori screamed and giggled as they both fell down on the floor panting. Natsuki laughed as she was at the top pinning Sayori down. "Hahaa… I got you…" Natsuki breathing heavily giggled as her smile was as bright as Sayori's. Their smiles and laughter slowly faded away as they stared at each other in silence. The room's atmosphere felt excited and happy even if it was cold. The dining room felt slowly dimming as they looked at each other. The silence was deafening but their shallow breaths of panting broke the silence every second. With sudden thought from Sayori… Natsuki's eyes from her position glowed of rose pink as she blinks unsynchronized with hers. Both of Natsuki's hands were laid flat on the floor beside Sayori. Her shaded face was still of pinkish white even if it was against the light. Her luscious lips puckered gently as it pointed towards hers. It was stranger that Natsuki was a little dominating this time, her gaze was somewhat tense. Sayori felt a little bit frightened but she felt Natsuki's warm embrace close to hers making her feel both of their heart beats. Natsuki gradually descended and tilted as her face was inclined with Sayori's. Her lips caressed hers gently like a feather as they pulled back slowly from one another. Sayori, tilting to the other side, held her nape pulling her back to her lips. Her lips, a little bit forward, lightly brushed hers as it built up the anticipation of excitement. Their lips locked with one another, their tongue explored one another as it came in contact. Their tongues mixed each other's fluid with circling motions. The kiss slowly broke away as a string of saliva connected both of their mouths.

Both panting, Sayori pulled Natsuki down, this time she was the one pinning her down. "You got your turn. But you won't be able to be dominant this whole time." Sayori sneered at her. Sayori spread her legs as she sat on top of Natsuki. Sayori slowly stripped her red shirt. Her flawless body had an appealing look as her shirt slowly caressed her chest. Seductively reaching out for her bra as she unhooks it, . Natsuki's face became red as she covered her face. She pressed her chest against Natsuki's and started french kissing her. "N-no… S-Sayorii… Don't get too hasty." Natsuki held Sayori's smooth arms as she breaths heavily on her. "I know you saw that doujinshi I got from you… Such an interesting taste." Sayori whispered in her ear with a blissful blow as she followed with a statement. "Girl to girl? So that is what you're into." "I-I-I-It's a miisstaake! I didn't know it would be like that!" Natsuki rejecting her as she closed her eyes and avoided her look. "You know what happens to liars?" Sayori, smiling mischievously, didn't expect her to answer her question. Sayori moved further from Natsuki's face as she slowly traced her index finger around her pink and white striped panties. She traced it in circular motions making Natsuki have small spasms and indistinct moans. "Aaahnn~ No… not there… aaahh." Natsuki, regardless of the pleasure, she had a difficulty stopping Sayori.

Natsuki raised both of her hands to easily be stripped off by Sayori. "You're finally cooperating…" Sayori leered at her as she gracefully sucked on Natsuki's pink nipples while caressing and squeezing her undeveloped chest. "Your chessh ish sho shoft." Sayori spoke while she sucked on her making it sound unclear. "Aaa— Uhhhnn! It's… noottt… aaaahh~" Natsuki's voice grew louder when Sayori sucks harder on her chest. "Please… I want you to…" Natsuki started begging however it was unclear what she was begging for. "You want me to what?" Sayori dominantly teased her while she was pinching her erect nipples. "AH! I want… you to… fing— er… me..." Sayori pinched and pulled her nipples as she started demanding the request again. "What did you say? I didn't hear it." "P-please! Finger me! I want you to insert your finger!" Natsuki breathed heavily as she drooled over in pleasure. "Insert where?" Sayori grinned widely. "My p-pusssyyyy!" Natsuki moaned with wild desires as she twitched uncontrollably. Sayori made her way to her soaked panties as she masturbated as well. She stripped Natsuki's panties with one hand as she inserted two of her fingers inside her. At first Natsuki was breathing heavily but as soon as Sayori looked at Natsuki's face full of desires she didn't hesitate to hold back her fingers. She paced her fingers up and down making a wet slushy noise that excited both of them.

"Faster… don't stop! Aaahhnnn~ aaahhh." Natsuki twitched as she screamed in pleasure. Sayori's hands grew unwearied as it became faster and wilder. "AAHH! S-SAAAYOORRII…. I'm ccuummminn—" Sayori took our her finger as she did an orgasm denial. Sayori squeezed Natsuki's cheeks as the fluids from her fingers prickled down her face. "Aaahh… why did you stop." Natsuki, losing her will, spoke as if she was mind-controlled by Sayori. "Don't come yet, Natsuki-chan~" Sayori positioned her legs as she firmly presses her pussy into hers. "Aaah… our fluids are mixing together." Sayori impatiently moved in motion same as Natsuki fighting for domination in each movement. "Ahh… ahn!" Both of the girls moaned with each thrust thirsty for climax. Slushy and wet slimy noises grew tirelessly as they sweat profusely. "Something's coming…. I can feel it Natsuki. AH~ AAAHH!!!" Both screamed in pleasure as their grips tightened and instantly loosened as they fell to their backs. The wool carpet where they threaded on was drenched in love juices as they profusely squirted on one another……

A new year doesn't come out without a "blast"


End file.
